Apocalypse Nigh Series 1: For Chloe
by shadowglove
Summary: When everyone thinks a young Chloe has gone insane like her mother, Lois is the only one who doesn't believe it and tries to find out what's happening. That's when she discovers the supernatural, John Winchester, and that Chloe isn't in control anymore.


**Disclaimer: I don't own Smallville/Supernatural**

Written for my Paranormal25 150 Prompt Table. Prompt of the day # 119: Theomania.

* * *

Lois Lane was at her wits end.

They wanted to have Chloe committed just like they'd done with Aunt Moira, but Lois knew Chloe wasn't crazy. She _knew _it.

Uncle Gabe hadn't been able to handle it, telling Lois that if she wanted to move in and take care of Chloe she could, but warning her that she'd realize it was a hopeless cause. The man had been crying, but his mind made up.

Chloe was crazy, just like her mom.

And, in his defense, Lois could see _why_ he and the rest of the family would think that.

The sixteen year old sat motionless in her room, looking at a green wall intently, as if seeing it and yet not seeing it at the same time, not even blinking, lips parted slightly.

Chloe had always been a normal, vivacious young girl who got herself into trouble, but other than that she was always full of laughter and life.

But the weeks leading up to her sixteenth birthday she'd begun to say she was seeing weird things, _wrong_ things, things others just couldn't _see_, and _things_ were happening around her. She'd become scared, withdrawn, _desperate_ that no one seemed to believe her.

And then, on the morning of her sixteenth birthday, she'd just seemed to _shut down_.

It'd been months since then, and Lois had moved into uncle Gabe's house, the eighteen year old drop out not sure _what_ she could do to help her cousin, and yet desperate to do it. Chloe had always been there for her, and she refused to just shove the kid into a loony bin and forget all about her.

To leave her for a lost cause.

"C'mon Cuz." Lois sat in front of her, Chloe looking through her as if she wasn't there. "You have to start reacting or they're going to take you away from here. They're going to lock you up."

Chloe just continued looking straight through Lois with that eerie intensity.

"Something. Do _something_." Lois whispered, shuffling closer. "Show me you're up in there! Show me you're hearing me!"

And then it happened.

Chloe's eyes _focused_ on her.

But that wasn't the thing that had Lois gasping.

It was the fact that Chloe's eyes were _mirrors_.

Lois scrambled to her feet and backed away, terrified, as those mirror eyes followed her, Chloe tilting her head to follow her every movement.

The brunette brought her hands to her lips to stifle her cry of terror. "_Chloe_?"

The smile that came upon those lips _wasn't_ Chloe's smile, neither was the deeper chuckle, before Chloe head turned back towards the wall and her slowly morphed into their normal, unfocused green.

Lois had rushed out of the room and hadn't told uncle Gabe anything when he'd gotten back home.

The last thing she needed him to think was that _she_ was going insane too.

And even if he didn't think that, he'd think that the stress was getting to Lois and he'd see it as a reason to lock Chloe away so she could get 'help'.

And Lois would be damned if she let that happen.

So she did something she'd always been loathed to do.

She _researched_.

Her nights and days were spent in Chloe's room, sitting against the wall Chloe kept looking at, laptop on, researching the internet for anything similar in the paranormal.

While she couldn't find anything identical to what was happening to her cousin, the more and more that she read, the more she was sure that whatever was happening to Chloe was supernatural in nature.

Now that she'd seen the mirror eyes, Lois knew what to look for…noticing more and more odd little things that happened around her cousin. Like lights flickering whenever uncle Gabe could be heard drinking and crying downstairs, or the curtains blowing around when there was no wind whenever she got that distressed look in her eyes.

And when Chloe slept, shadows danced around her bed.

It freaked the _shit_ outta Lois, but she stayed guard over that bed making sure that nothing came at her cousin during the night hours.

It was doing a number on Lois' eight hours of beauty rest, but she figured if a goblin or something came and snatched her cousin away, or brainwashed her more or something…while Lois was _sleeping_…the brunette wouldn't ever forgive herself.

But, _goblins_ really weren't Lois' first suspicion about what was happening to Chloe.

And it was only confirmed when, after pausing in her research to look up at Chloe like she usually did, Lois froze when she saw her cousin looking at her.

And yet it wasn't her cousin.

Those eyes were like living fires, flames flickering in the orange orbs, a curious expression on her face as she tilted her head slightly. "You."

Chloe's voice was deep and gruff from months of nonuse.

Lois's heart jumped at that voice, but sped up in a little fear at the words.

Chloe raised her hand, looking at her fingernails, which Lois had painted purple the night before. The blonde looked at her hand, turning it back and forth, _fascinated_ with it, as if this was the first time she'd ever seen her own hand.

"Chloe?" Lois whispered, putting the laptop on the ground next to her and sitting up on her knees.

Those fire orbs turned on her. "Chlo—eee." She seemed to be trying out the name, before smirking. "Chlo---_eee_."

Lois felt shivers race down her spine.

That wasn't her cousin's smirk.

And then Chloe was _laughing_.

But it wasn't Chloe's laugh.

And Lois was terrified.

After that Chloe had gone back into her catatonic state, and Lois had gone back to her laptop, looking at phone number she'd found.

When uncle Gabe came back Lois took his car and was out of there, taking in a deep breath as she parked outside of a church and pulled out her phone, only trusting herself to call here on sacred ground.

She was trembling as she listened to the dial before she got an answer. "Um, is this Pastor Jim Murphy from Blue Earth, Minnesota?" She took in a deep breath when he confirmed this, her voice cracking as she spoke. "I---I---I need your help. I think---I _know_---my cousin's possessed."

She might have cried a little during the conversation, but she felt so _good_ to be able to tell this to someone. The man who she'd read about performing exorcisms and such in the internet listened to her quietly, asked questions, all the while serious, never once thinking or seeming to think that she was insane.

He promised her she'd get help.

Lois just hadn't expected it to be from someone _else_.

"And _who_ are you?" Lois asked a couple of days later as she opened the door to a handsome man who looked _nothing_ like the picture of Pastor Jim Murphy, which she'd seen on the Internet.

"John Winchester." He responded. "Jim---Jim told me you might need my help with your cousin."

"You can exorcise demons?" Lois asked in surprise. "I thought only a priest could---?"

He shook his head. "Can we talk about this inside?"

"Sure." Lois nodded, stepping aside. "I---uncle Gabe is out to work and---come in." She closed the door behind him.

He asked questions, she answered.

"Have her eyes ever gone black?" John asked, confused.

"Black? No." Lois shook her head. "They were mirrors, and then they were fire, but they were never black."

John looked agitated and confused. "What you're telling me, it _does_ sound like she's possessed, but demon possessions---their eyes only go _black_."

"What are you saying?" Lois asked, rubbing her arms at the chill that ran up her body at that.

"I'm saying, that something _else_ might be possessing your cousin." John replied.

"Like _what_?" Lois whispered.

His face went blank. "I don't know."

They made their way up to Chloe's room, and Lois introduced John to her catatonic cousin before telling Chloe that John was there to help her.

There was no reaction.

John tried provoking the entity inside of Chloe, tried to get it angry so it could betray its presence inside the girl. He threw out words like 'Christo' and others without a reaction.

And then he threw _holy water_ on her.

And he got a reaction.

But it was obvious from the shock on his face that _laughter_ hadn't been what he'd been expecting.

"_Really_, John Winchester? _Holy water_?" Chloe's voice was deep and gruff and sounded painful from disuse, her eyes shocking blue ice, an inhuman color. "I would have expected better from the renown Hunter."

John stiffened. "What _are_ you, how do you know who I am, and why are you in that little girl?"

"Chloe?" Lois whispered.

Those ice blue eyes went to her. "You."

"Chloe, _please_." Lois whispered, stepping forwards towards her cousin before John grabbed her and pulled her away for her own safety. "Fight it. Whatever it is. _Fight_ it!"

Genuine confusion flittered over her features, before understanding reigned, and then _compassion_ decided to make an appearance. "I'm not _hurting her_. I wouldn't _hurt_ Chloe."

"Liar!" Lois hissed, struggling against John's hold to get to her cousin. "Get out of her! Get _out_!"

That compassion was despicable. "I can't. She was chosen, and she accepted. She _chose_ to do this."

Lois went still, in shock. "You _liar_. Chloe would _never_ choose to be your _meat puppet_ you _demon_!"

Those inhuman eyes blinked, in a second going from ice blue to Chloe's normal color. "Demon? I'm not a _demon_."

"Then what are you?" John growled.

The thing in Chloe's body drew up with a smirk, lightening cracked in the sky, and the shadow of large black wings appeared behind her. "I'm an angel."

Lois shook her head. "_Angel_?"

"Angels don't exist." John hissed. "And I don't believe in God."

Chloe sniffed at him. "He doesn't believe much in _you_ either."

John went stiff.

"If you're an angel, you should be a good guy." Lois jerked out of John's hold and stormed towards the _angel_. "You _shouldn't_ be possessing a little _girl_ like a demon would!"

Chloe sighed. "That's not how the rules are. There---there is something I need to do, and Chloe agreed to _help_ me accomplish it in return for _protection_."

Lois went still. "Protection?"

"Why do you think she was so scared?" The thing in Chloe's skin asked. "There's dark forces everywhere, all at work, and she realized it was either work with me and have my protection, or let herself be taken over."

"You're saying that demons wanted to possess the girl?" John asked.

"_Your_ demon wanted to." Chloe replied.

John's eyes widened in horror.

"What does it mean? _Your_ demon? You have a demon? Aren't you a good guy?" Lois was confused and angry and worried. "What's going _on_?"

"Azazel wanted to possess her." John went up to Chloe and shook her. "_Why_? What's so special about this kid? Is she…?"

"Like your boy?" Chloe asked, looking up at him. "No. But he still wants her."

"Enough with the secrets!" Lois snapped, causing both angel and hunter to look at her. "I want to know what's going on and I want to know _now_!"

The thing in Chloe eased out of John's hold and turned to Lois. "You cared for my host while I was transitioning, you helped ease the joining, as I fed her my knowledge and she fed me her memories, both of us learning from the other and merging as one. Your presence helped calm her. For that I thank you."

"Don't you _dare_ thank me for making it easier for you to _possess her _you son of a bitch!" Lois snapped, _slapping_ the _thing_, forgetting for a second that that was also her cousin.

"Oh." Chloe's face was intrigued, eyes wide, as she brought her hand to her red cheek. "So _that_ is how humans register _pain."_

"You _fucker_." Lois hissed, shaking her head at it as she clenched her fist.

Chloe looked at her curiously, head tilted, before turning to John. "I will come with you, John Winchester."

"Like I would let you out of my sight." He sneered. "Azazel wants this girl, which means he'll come to _me_ instead of me chasing _him_ if I have you with me."

"Good." The angel in her skin nodded. "Then this agreement is convenient to all parties."

"No. It's _not_." Lois snapped. "I'm not letting Chloe leave with _either_ of you alone!" She pointed a finger accusingly at John. "You were supposed to _help_ her! To get that thing _out_ of her!"

"I'm sorry, but plans have changed." John sighed. "Even if---I don't know _anything_ about exorcising _angels_."

For a moment she felt desperation, then her shoulders squared. "I'm coming along."

John snorted. "The _hell_ you are."

Lois narrowed her eyes. "If you don't let me come, John Winchester, I'll tell my uncle Gabe about the insane man who burst into this house and kidnapped my cousin. I know your name, I know you're friends with Jim Murphy, I know your car and I will make sure you're on America's Most Wanted by _sunset_. So don't _fuck_ with me!"

He looked utterly pissed at her. "This isn't a game, Lois!"

"I know it isn't!" Lois pointed to Chloe. "Look at my cousin!"

He refused to.

"I'm coming with you." She stepped up to him, meeting his glare dead on. "The only way you can stop me is by killing me."

"It'll be 'killing you' if I let you come." He countered.

"What would you do if it was in your _boy_?" Lois snapped.

John went still.

"I'm _coming_." Lois told him, firmly.

John looked at her, eyes examining, before he stepped away from the fight and sighed. "What about your uncle?"

Lois froze. "I---I don't know."

And then…and then in a blink of an eye they were inside of John's car, two streets down, an _explosion_ rocking the neighborhood.

John stomped on the brakes, bringing the truck to a halt.

Lois was in the front passenger seat, and she turned to look in the back, completely disoriented and confused.

The angel in Chloe's skin sat leisurely in the back. "There was a gas leak at the Sullivan house. There was a spark. It exploded."

Lois' eyes widened in horror. "Uncle Gabe will think---."

"It was tearing him apart to see his daughter like his wife." The thing said, Chloe's face blank. "Now he will be able to stop mourning her and get on with his life."

"You're _cruel_." Lois whispered, turning back around in the seat and putting on her seatbelt.

John looked at Lois in silence for a moment. He then looked at the angel in the review mirror before returning his attention to the road and beginning to drive once more. "I was on my way to a hunt when Pastor Jim called me and asked me to come here."

The angel nodded, closing its eyes and leaning its head back against the seat.

Lois looked out of the passenger window, quiet, not quite sure what she'd gotten into, but as she looked at the body of her cousin through the side mirror, being possessed by that _thing_ whose name they didn't even _know_, she didn't really care.

Angel, demon or God himself, that _thing_ didn't belong in her cousin's body, and she was going to make sure it got out.

She would find a way to exorcise an angel, and when she did, she was sending its ass back to heaven.

And then she'd help protect her cousin.

Lois sent a gaze towards the handsome man driving the car.

By then she would know more about the paranormal---supernatural---world, and would be able to do it.

She _would_.

Her gaze went back to the reflection of her cousin.

For _Chloe_.

* * *

**This was something different. I wanted to do something in Lois' POV, and I thought it was perfect for this Prompt. The first time I saw this prompt I thought of Lana being the one possessed by an angel since shit like that would happen to her in CANNON Smallville if they had angels, but then I decided to go about it this way instead and make it a more darker fic than the parody of angel!Lana.**

**Oh well.**

**Review?**


End file.
